


Distant Stars

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: It had been a month since Lena saw her wife.Sure, she would see Kara on television, saving a family from the wreckage of a building being toppled over by an enraged alien or Supergirl on a magazine cover with a caption ofAmerica’s savior wins again.But she, personally, had not seen Kara in the flesh for over a month.And it was complete hell.Or Supercorp yearns for each other after being apart for 30 days.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 304





	Distant Stars

**Author's Note:**

> [insp.](https://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/166522354678/comfort-breaking-in-a-new-tablet-deviantart)

  
  


* * *

  
  
It had been a month since Lena saw her wife.

Sure, she would see Kara on television, saving a family from the wreckage of a building being toppled over by an enraged alien or Supergirl on a magazine cover with a caption of **America’s savior wins again.** But she, personally had not seen Kara in the flesh for over a month.

And it was complete hell.

Since they were married two years ago, they were seldom seen alone. Actually, prior to the marriage, they were already living together, and Lena had grown accustomed to Kara presence, strong and unyielding. Lena had never felt such a sense of security and protection in her entire life, certainly not growing up and with all the attempts on her life prior to meeting Kara, she had been living in fear though she was reticent to admit it. After Kara, however, she slept better when she did allow herself the luxury of sleeping and was less paranoid than she had ever been.

Once their friendship transitioned from friends to lovers, Lena felt as if Kara had been the one thing she had been yearning for but never fully attained even with all her accolades. The Kryptonian completed her when she hadn’t realized she was missing something in her life and without her, she just felt empty.

Lena had been pulled away from national city to visit L-Corp’s branches worldwide with the launching of a new virtual reality technology that would allow users unlimited access to their dreams and memories. It was a groundbreaking product and required Lena to attend every launch for press and to ensure it was being represented properly by L-Corp’s high standards.

Lena and Kara had to set up times throughout the month to meet via Facetime or talk on the phone, only missing one date in particular when Lena had held a conference in Tokyo that went past the time it was due to end and Kara ended up fighting a particularly strong alien who had the power to cause hallucinations. The alien had almost killed Kara when he sent the warrior into a fantasy of her wife returning early from her tour and standing on the nearest sidewalk screaming her name. Once the Kryptonian was distracted, the alien pierced her chest with a spike from his arm. The pain of it jarred her out of the dream and into the reality. She made quick work of the alien then, enraged with him using her own need for Lena against her and he was in a D.E.O holding cell within an hour. 

Kara was running on adrenaline and she hadn’t realized she lost blood from where the alien had assaulted her until Alex brought attention to the wound. 

“Did you not notice that you have a spike a few inches above your heart Kara?”

She allowed Alex to drag her into a nearby medical room and she hopped up on the bed for inspection.

“He caused me to hallucinate Alex, and it was Lena who he made me see.” She said sadly, “When I realized she wasn’t there I got so angry. I miss her so much.”

Alex nodded in understanding and extracted the spike from her sister’s chest easily, the sun lamps helped the wound to close immediately.

“Good as new.” She handed Kara her phone and with a wink said, “Text your wife.”

Kara did as soon as she got home but Lena, being on the side of the world, wasn’t able to respond until Kara woke up the next morning due to her numerous conferences. The time difference was making Lena’s absence worse for Kara and she debated about flying to where Lena was one day just to see her and hold her in her arms.

“No darling, the world needs Supergirl, I can’t take you away from your responsibilities.” Lena said one evening when Kara was able to catch her before she went to sleep. She told Lena that she was about to fly to her just for the night, but Lena was against it.

“But I need you Lena.” Kara whined knowing she sounded pathetic, but Lena just chuckled affectionately in her ear, and hearing her wife’s laughter caused her to smile too.

“I need you too Kara, believe me, it’s hard on me as well.”

“How many more countries do you have to visit?”

Lena sighed and kicked her heels off as she sat on the couch in her hotel suite. “Only three more love. We are on schedule to come home at the end of the month.”

“I hate this Lena.” Kara growled, wanting nothing more than to fly to Sydney in that moment. Unfortunately, Kara’s hearing picked up on police sirens blaring as they chased after a car a few blocks away from her apartment building, followed by Alex’s name popping up on her caller ID. Kara groaned and told Lena she had to go with promises to speak to her the next day. 

Days passed without them speaking, Lena saw the news reports about a mob boss named Carmine Falcone recently breaking out of Gotham City Penitentiary and hiding out in National City. Falcone was using aliens as bodyguards, paying them nearly double what he would pay a human for protection and it made it harder to attain him. His gang of goons, along with the aliens, had easily murdered entire units of police in pursuit of them. Kara enlisted the help of Batwoman in order to put an end to the war they soon found themselves in and finally after a week, they were able to bring Falcone back to prison.

Kara had never felt more exhausted in her life, having gotten little to no sleep from her phone constantly ringing and the empty, cold bed that awaited her night after night. Kara’s heart was pained at Lena’s absence, but the mob war that had gripped the city had given her something else to focus on for awhile and now it was just one day until her wife returned.

The hero found herself going through Lena’s closet, touching her clothes nostalgically and was enveloped in her wife’s scent. She found the shirt that she had been looking for and slid it on to her muscular frame. Kara walked back over to their massive bed and curled up to Lena’s pillows, ultimately giving into the exhaustion that overpowered her depression.

Lena’s jet had touched down in National City nearly half a day earlier than it was scheduled to. The heiress had arranged for the launching of her new technology to be done ahead of schedule in Singapore for her to get home sooner. Thankfully the director of the L-Corp branch there was very understanding and accommodated her easily, before she knew it, she was on her jet headed home to America.

To Kara.

Lena’s driver was waiting for her when the jet touched down. After welcoming her back, he opened the door for her to slide in and loaded her luggage in the trunk. They were off on the nearest highway into the city in a matter of moments, and the only thing on Lena’s mind the entire time was seeing her love.

The drive felt like it took an eternity but was only twenty-five minutes. Lena practically ran out of the car and into her apartment building when they pulled up to it and pushed the button to her penthouse impatiently when she entered the elevator, cursing her choice to live on the top floor. A moment later she found herself in the familiar surroundings of her home and slid out of her heels as she entered her bedroom, gasping slightly at the sight before her.

There, in the middle of the bed, was her wife clad in Lena’s robotics team jersey from high school. Kara was clutching Lena’s pillow to her face as if terrified someone would take it from her. It warmed her heart and also saddened her to see how her absence had affected Kara but she was comforted by the thought that it was all over, and she resolved to never be away from her wife for that duration ever again.

Lena slid in beside Kara on their bed and pulled the blonde in her arms. “Kara,” she whispered and nuzzled her nose into Kara’s golden locks that spilled in waves around her breathing her in. “I’m here darling.”

She watched as Kara stirred, blinking away sleep and turned to meet Lena’s emerald gaze. Kara’s eyes were an intense blue as she began to register just whose arms she was in. She rubbed her eyes and her mouth opened slightly as realization dawned on her. “L-Lena?” She said disbelievingly and reached her hand up to touch Lena’s cheek.

“Yes.”

Kara’s eyes widened as she sat up, taking in her wife’s sharp appearance. Lena was clad in a business suit meant to intimidate and her hair was straight and loose. She looked beautiful and tired, gazing lovingly at her. 

“Rao, am I dreaming?” Kara asked in a small voice.

Lena pulled her against her body and tightened her arms around Kara’s waist. “No baby, I’m here. I’m here.” Lena said desperately and Kara couldn’t stop the tears streaming down her face. “Lena, I missed you so much.” She said finally returning the tight hug she found herself in and letting go a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I missed you too Kara.” Lena said stroking Kara’s hair, and pulled her in for a kiss. The moments their lips touched, Kara moaned and the sound of it vibrated through Lena’s entire body. They kissed deeply, their tongues battling for dominance in each other’s mouth and Kara’s fingers threaded through Lena’s hair as she poured her emotions into it. They pulled apart panting, breathless and aroused, unable to look anywhere else as their fingers linked together.

“I don’t think I could handle you leaving again for that long Lena.” Kara said softly, “ I know you had to but it felt like forever, I don’t know how I survived without you in my life for so long.”

Lena chuckled and stroked Kara’s cheek. “I won’t Kara, my plan when I get back to L-Corp is to train someone to represent me on our next launch, I don’t want to be away from you, not even for my company.” She said holding Kara’s gaze.

“There’s one thing that I learned though from being gone.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Kara asked, leaning in to kiss her wife again.

“It’s how much I love you.” Lena said, biting her lip nervously.

Kara knew Lena was not used to talking about her emotions and was quick to assuage any anxiety creeping up within her. She pressed her forehead against hers and breathed in her air, “Lena, I love you too, so much.”

They spent the night wrapped up in each other’s arms with Lena feeling the heat and love of Kara’s body seeping into her soul, completing her and filling the emptiness once more with her radiant presence and the loneliness that had pained Kara’s heart, ebbed away until all that remained was the constant warmth of her brilliant, beautiful wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


End file.
